


don't let me go

by georgiehensley



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a coda to tonight's 200im race, in which michael received his 22nd gold medal and had a semifinal to complete just half an hour later, and ryan finished in 4th place in that same first race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about tonight, okay? i want _both_ of my sons to be happy. so tired, sore michael and suppressed emotional ryan helping his boyfriend out. great combination, huh?
> 
> this was supposed to be fluffier than it ended up being. woops?

when the door to his room opens, ryan lifts his gaze from the screen of his phone, raising one eyebrow in lazy amusement as michael trudges into the room, his shoulders slumped with the weight of everything he had to do that night. as the door falls shut behind him, he collapses onto his bed, and ryan snickers.

“shut up.” michael says in response, voice muffled by his sheets. ryan only smiles, sitting up, turning so that his legs fall over the edge of the bed.

“want a massage?”

“yes please.” 

again, ryan smiles, this time more fondly than before, pushing himself to his feet and padding over to michael’s bed, plopping himself down beside him. letting him leave his jacket and pants on, ryan brings his hand down, digging them into his muscles and rubbing small circles over them. he hears michael let out low groans and moans at his actions, and while the sounds have him feeling heated, ryan lets any of _those_  thoughts go, knowing that michael his far too tired to want to do anything like that.

he continues to run his hands over michael’s back for a few more minutes, spending extra time around his shoulders, before he hears michael’s breathing beginning to even out. to his surprise, though, the younger man manages to flip himself over then, wincing only slightly as he puts his weight on his sore back, glancing up at his roommate through half-lidded eyes.

“thanks.” he says with a sleepy smile. ryan smiles back, before making a move to push himself off the bed. he’s unable to, though, as michael reaches out with surprising speed to grab onto his wrist and stop him.

“stay.” he says. “wanna cuddle my... my champion.” the nickname has ryan’s breath hitching, his eyes prickling with tears. he sniffles, blinking several times, trying to keep his emotions in check. michael notices, though, feeling the spike in his heart rate in his wrist, running his thumb over the skin as a silent way of saying, _it’s okay, let it out._  ryan does, the tears flowing on their own now, but he does nothing to cover them up, instead lying down beside michael and resting his head on his shoulder, letting his tears be absorbed by the fabric of his jacket. the hand that had been holding his wrist instead turns into an arm wrapped around his waist, michael’s other hand coming up to fondly and comfortingly ruffle ryan’s blue locks. ryan sniffles a few times, but the tears begin to subside.

“thanks.” he mumbles, nuzzling into michael’s neck. “glad someone sees me as a winner.” michael chuckles softly, the sound vibrating through him.

“you’ll always be my golden boy.” he says. “always.” ryan smiles, though michael can’t see.

“i love you,” he says, punctuating his statement with a kiss to michael’s neck. michael reciprocates with a kiss to ryan’s forehead.

“i love you too.” he says, rubbing his lower back. at that, ryan lets his eyes fall shut, drifting off to sleep to the sound of michael’s heartbeat ringing in his ears.


End file.
